Lavender Field at Sunny Day
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tentang 25 cerita/kalimat pendek yang tak penting dan biasa, tapi sangat berarti bagi hubungan mereka. NaruHina. Oneshot. rating: K - T . Mind to RnR?


**A/N:**

Heyo! dheeSafa datang lagi membawa fanfic Naruto dengan pairing NaruHina, lagi... GO NARUHINA! XDDD

Ini sebenarnya cuma 25 kalimat... tapi, saya bingung karena ada beberapa yang harus ditambah jadi... ya, kuganti... lol.

semoga fanfic ini tak membuat anda menderita sakit mata =_=b enjoy!

**Summary:**

Tentang 25 cerita/kalimat pendek yang tak penting dan biasa, tapi sangat berarti bagi hubungan mereka.

**Rating:**

K - T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):**

Naruto dan Hinata of course. Slight NaruSaku dan SasuHina XD lol, cinta segiempat

**Genre:**

Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Humor (tapi garing) dll.

**Warning:**

Ada yang AU/Modern, (mungkin) menyimpang dari cerita sebenarnya, Skip-time, Fluff, OOC, gaje, abal, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Lavender Field at Sunny Day**

A **Naruto **oneshot with **25 sentences/themes/short stories **about **NaruHina**

* * *

_**Shy**_

Pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, mereka hanya terdiam, tak tahu mau berbicara. Mereka malu.

_**Blush**_

Setiap kali Naruto mendekat, semburat merah pasti langsung memenuhi wajahnya.

_**From Afar**_

Saat itu, dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, kapan ia dapat menggenggam tangan besar tapi lembut itu.

_**Blanket**_

Saat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sadar kalau laki-laki itu sedang tertidur saat ia menyelimutinya. Terbukti dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, lengan khas laki-laki yang masih menggenggam erat selimut melingkar di lehernya, dan wajah polos yang sedang tertidur di atas bahunya.

_**Onigiri**_

"I-Ini, Na-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan bungkusan onigiri. Naruto melihat bungkusan itu dengan wajah kebingungan, "Ini buat apa?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "U-Untuk Hari Valentine?"

_**Lollipop**_

Hinata mengambil lolipop rasa anggur dari tangan Naruto sambil bertanya, "I-Ini buat apa?" Pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Balasan untuk onigiri-mu. Ini 'kan _White Day_!"

_**Handphone**_

"Err... Naruto-kun? Kenapa fotoku jadi _wallpaper_ telepon genggammu?"

_**Orange**_

Jika melihat seseorang sedang membuka kulit jeruk dengan pelan, dia jadi seperti melihat dia disaat ia membuka hati laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut pada dirinya.

_**Emotionless**_

Naruto selalu berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya kelihatan seperti tak berekspresi, setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan rival sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

_**Pervert**_

Naruto selalu berpikiran mesum seperti Jiraiya jika ia sedang melihat Hinata memakai rok mini-nya.

_**Gravity**_

Setiap kali ia mencoba menjauh dari Naruto, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat ia kembali mendekatinya.

_**Broken**_

Hati Hinata hancur saat ia secara tak sengaja melihat Sakura sedang memeluk erat Naruto.

_**Replacement**_

Saat tahu Sakura menyukai Sasuke, Naruto berharap ada seseorang yang akan menggantikan Sakura. Kandidatnya cuma satu orang. Hinata.

_**Cherry Blossom**_

Bukannya ia benci dengan bunga Sakura. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin melihat bunga Sakura yang berguguran itu. Karena, bunga Sakura itu mengingatkannya padanya saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

_**Rain**_

"Kenapa kau suka hujan, Naruto?"

"Karena kau seperti jemuran!"

"Err... Apa hubungannya jemuran dengan aku?"

"Kamu pasti kedinginan jika hujan membasahimu tanpa ampun, seperti Sasuke. Tapi, kau akan menemukan kehangatan dari matahari yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik, seperti aku!"

_**Sensitive**_

Sifat buruk Naruto, tidak sensitif alias tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Termasuk, mengenai perasaan Hinata.

_**Girls Power**_

Kekuatan setiap wanita. Selalu sabar, tegar dan setia menunggu demi sesuatu yang ia percayai. Dan, Hinata mempunyai kekuatan tersebut.

_**Cry**_

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto akan menumpahkan semua perasaan sedihnya jika Hinata meninggalkan alam dunia melalu satu cara. Menangis.

_**Ballad**_

Setiap malam, Naruto menyelinap ke rumah Hinata, duduk di balkon kamar Hinata, demi mendengar balada-balada yang dinyanyikan oleh Hinata. Dan dia melakukan itu semua tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata sendiri.

_**Kiss**_

Ciuman pertama mereka dilakukan karena suatu insiden. Ciuman ketiga mereka dilakukan karena keinginan sendiri, tapi masih canggung. Diciuman kelima, mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bibir satu sama lain. Dan, diciuman kesepuluh, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi agresif; _french kiss_.

_**Selfish**_

"N-Naruto-kun itu milikku seorang!" teriak Hinata pada gadis sebayanya yang berambut merah jambu itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal dengan sifat pemalunya, akhirnya bersikap egois.

_**Diary**_

Naruto tak dapat menolong jika ada sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya setiap kali ia membuka lembaran kertas berisikan tulisan Hinata mengenai dirinya.

_**Pillow**_

Di saat ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan Naruto, lengan Naruto ia tiduri layaknya bantal kepala dan badan Naruto ia peluk layaknya bantal guling.

_**Midnight**_

Naruto memberitahu perasaannya pada Hinata saat tengah malam, dimana cahaya rembulan yang bergabung dengan cahaya bintang menyinari mereka berdua. _How romantic_. Tapi, malam yang romantis itu terpaksa berhenti di saat hujan mengguyur Konoha.

_**Paint**_

"Eh, lihat lukisan itu, Naruto-kun? Cantik, ya?"

"Benar. Lukisan itu seperti kita berdua."

Suasana dimana udara bernyanyi pelan, menggoyangkan batang-batang bunga laviondia/lavender dengan lembut, cahaya matahari yang membuat kumpulan bunga tersebut berkilau, serta langit biru cerah yang ditemani oleh beberapa awan kelabu berukuran kecil terlukiskan di atas kanvas putih.

Lukisan mereka sama seperti hubungan mereka.

Indah. Spesial. Mempesona.

_Lavender Field at Sunny Day_, itu nama lukisannya.

* * *

Selesai dalam satu setengah jam? HORE! *dance gaje* lol.

bagian yang paling ilfil di **Kiss **== paling nyaman ditulis **Handphone** paling gak napsu **Broken** (sumpah, saya dapat stiker bergambarkan peristiwa ini dua tahun lalu -_- Poor Hinata) paling aneh **Rain**. -_-

oh, btw, baca ya **Room 244, **fic pertama saya disini! #numpangpromo XDD

oh, dan boleh saya minta tolong untuk tidak manggil saya senpai? saya agak merasa gak nyaman dengan sebutan itu. saya ini masih 12 tahun -dan secara tak sengaja melanggar peraturan FFn- DDX! saya ini hormat sama setiap author, karena saya yakin kalian semua ini pasti lebih tua dari saya. Jadi, ini hanya masalah umur. Pokoknya, jangan pernah manggil saya **SENPAI! **Sebagai gantinya, panggil saya, **Ai**, **mage**, atau **dheechan.**

Ingat, jangan senpai. *ditendang*

Maaf kalo banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, menyimpang dari cerita sebenarnya (berhubung saya udah gak tertarik nonton Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu XDD), karakternya OOC, bikin gak ngerti, dll.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D

Mohon review atas fanfic gaje ini...

naamuu...

oWov

~dheeSafa


End file.
